Gods and Conflicts
by Leo Isaacson
Summary: When the Golden Goddesses departed for the heavens after finishing creation, they left behind three graces to watch over their work. This piece of fanfiction is a narrative told through the voices of Hylia and Majora as they speak about their roles in the world from the finality of creation to the bloodlines that carry the Princess and the Hero.
1. The Beginning

I do not remember what it was like at the beginning, but the brightness was comforting. The earliest moment I do remember is when my mother told me to take my place as the guardian of her creation, the land which she sculpted, by using nothing but her flaming arms; the same arms from which I was born. I saw the mountains rise, plains flattened, lakes filled, and the sky formed. It was through that power that I was born, the essence of the power of Din.

In comparison to the finale of the mothers' creation, my siblings and I were born in our completed forms. I was gifted with a form of power and strength, similar to the beasts and fire-breathing serpents that would nest in the hot mountains. Supreme power and nobility set myself higher than all others, I was a watchman and a protector over the sculpted land. I wore the finest armory, crafted and gifted to me by none other than the goddesses themselves, and a horned crown wrapped itself around my head, signifying my place in creation.

My sister was born in the image of the mother Nayru. She radiated wisdom and beauty, and was the model of such stature for all of creation. Pointed ears protruded out from her golden locks, and she always held herself in a noble pose. She given a harp, carved by her mother's hand but strung with the hairs of the mothers. Her role was to uphold the laws of creation, as its judge and watcher. Hylia loved without hesitation, and trusted all with the benefit of the doubt.

My brother born in the likeness of the mother Farore. Like Hylia, he stood upright but was not as elegant in his build. Like a soldier he donned his mother's armor emblazoned with the crescent moon and a single triangle on opposing sides of his chest. His sword resembled the script of life, two blades entwined in a double helix. He held himself like a warrior, but he was as innocent as a child. His eyes shone with white light similar to a blind man, but nothing escaped his sight.

From our places at our mothers' sides we watched as the world was sculpted, infused with essence and planted with the seeds of life. We watched as whole blood lines of creatures sprouted and withered, giving rise to new creatures. The whole process of constant creation was guided and managed carefully, that is until they left us.

The mothers explained, that they nurtured creation until this point, because anything in its infancy cannot fend for itself. Now that creation has matured, we would begin our charges, to watch over and keep the laws that held the created world together.


	2. Hylia

The need to nurture, the need to care for, and the need to protect. The mothers placed my brothers and I on this plane of existence to care for their creations, the fruit of their labor, their children. I devoted myself to the care of the world as if each life form, regardless of size or stature, as if they were my own children. They were all special in their own unique ways, and no one was like another.

My brother and I protected creation from danger, resolved their disputes, and guided them in the harsh darkness that Majora spread over them. I was adamantly opposed to Majora's testing, and I wanted to protect them just like the mothers of the newborn species would protect their young. Everything that I did for them was through the lens of the deepest love.

My brother, or as the mortal realm called him "The Fierce Deity," further mediated between myself and Majora. I believed that absolute love was necessary in guiding creation down its rightful path, and Majora believed that harsh, swift judgement was needed to put them in their place. My brother believed that both paths were necessary, but not to such extremes. Unconditional love would not teach creation the ways of morality if they were to be lead on a dark path, but no mere mortal would be able withstand the harsh judgement that would come with an equal measure for their toxic actions. Mistakes would be made until the end of time by these mortals, for that is what they are, simply mortals.

My brother was the greatest mediator, every side of a dispute would be calculated to the highest degree. Penalties would not be given unless there was no other alternative. He was the father, the mentor, and protector of creation.

Our system of interchange between the world's guardians was successful for a time. But time corroded Majora's better judgement. He became harsh, erratic, unpredictable. He attempted to replicate the mechanism that attached will to the souls of the created population, and failed to balance the light with the dark. He created large tribes of demons and evil spirits that acted as tests to creation. But they seeped into, and tarnished the threads of what held existance together.

My other brother and I soon sensed that Majora was losing his sanity, his ideals that creation were obligated to be under constant testing became more drastic as time passed. The seeds of darkness that he planted threatened to destroy all that was good and pure, but he had no idea that he was the destroyer. Darkness spread, and engulfed all of creation. All this occurred while Majora sat in his seat of power, and the seeds of his madness were forever growing.

We waged war; my brother and I fought alongside creation fighting the hordes of demons bent on seeking the golden power. The delicate humans were decimated in the war, so I sent the survivors to the heavens in order that they flourish once again in peace. We drove back the demon hordes and restored peace to the world. But the seeds that Majora planted were always growing, and while he tended to them darkness would continue to corrupt and overrun existence.

My brother and I brought Majora to trial. In the end we concluded that while the life of our brother was not ours to take, he must be stripped of his godly status and imprisoned among the mortal realm. He begged and pleaded with us not to abandon him, but it was through love that we came to this decision and it had to be honored. We could not completely take away his status, since the Golden Goddesses granted that title before they departed, but we weakened him, which eventually allowed the madness to sink in further.

He was abandoned, and without those that loved him near, the madness turned to anger and rage. Loneliness fueled a desire that wished for the return to the seat of power, to be recognized as a god. But this occurred eons after his imprisonment, and there was nothing that my brother or I could do to prevent that from happening.

We knew that one day the seals that we placed on the darkness would erupt, consuming the world and everything in it. In such a case, the only method of restoring the light would be through a sacred relic, one that represented our mothers' essence. We understood that as deities we would not be able to use the relic, as the laws that Nayru set in place would not allow it. We left the seats of wisdom and courage, but we did not leave them empty. We divided the three seats into six and lent power to six mortals that would fill them, thereby ensuring some degree of protection over creation.

We cast ourselves from our seats and fell from grace. We chose a cycle of rebirth into the bodies of mortals in the generations in which we would be needed, unaware of our previous lives. As a generation became shrouded in darkness we were born again, but perfection does not exist in mortal beings. Mistakes are constantly made that splits destiny into multiple trajectories and spirit of the divine are never replicated in each path. Some eras are darker, others are more golden. However, there will always be those who will be able to purify the dark.


	3. Majora

Games are among the greatest form of expression, mainly because they force the player to use his intellect in a way that is not connected his reality. For the immortals who created us, we may understand and then conclude that 'our existence' is nothing more than a game. It is a sport for the amusement of others and stood as tests of merit for those that would judge them. It is also an art form, as those same lives are filled with love and betrayal; art expresses their emotions, from which mortals produce pleasure and pain from endless labor.

In addition, Games often tests of courage, power, and wisdom; the characteristics which the blessed Goddesses shaped existence with. Under testing conditions, what use is power and wisdom if one cannot gather himself to stand and fight? What is courage and wisdom without strength behind it? Finally, what will become of the one who stands in the heat of battle without wisdom? This is not courage, nor is it wise, and there is absolutely no power in his stance, regardless of physical strength. He will be broken, and will be shown as a fool. These attributes can only be used properly when all three are present.

These attributes were given by our mothers and represented in their children; I was given the seat of power, my brother was given the seat of courage, and my sister Hylia was given the seat of wisdom. We were the game keepers as well as the spectators, which was how I imagined our roles. However, my brother and sister never shared the same view as I had, which was that our mothers' creation was something to look at with a sense of excitement. While we were almost supreme deities, my siblings acted as though they were. My sister Hylia, saw herself as the caretaker of creation. She looked over our mothers' work with love, tending to it as one would to a garden. My brother was a stubborn and silent individual, he placed himself as a mediator of the people. He often visited the people of the land, mediating disputes and solving conflict between the individual sects of creation. I was not one for direct interaction, and I preferred a more indirect approach to assessing the merit of creation.

Unlike my brother and my dear sister, I did not see any inherent value my mothers' creations. I believed that value was earned, and to earn is to act in the interests of keeping a constant state of peace. This was my test for them. If the creations had the will to exist in the beautiful world that the Golden Goddesses gave to them, they would be tested in their devotion to it. If they truly any value in their existence, they would see all of creation as one beautiful entity, and they as a small but important part of it. If they were to act in supreme arrogance, they would lose the value that would make them worthy enough to be included in the world. This concept is why I placed my progeny into the created world. They were simply pawns, abominations when compared to the true creation. Their existence and their conflicts with the people of creation were simply tests to prove worth, games to me, but tests for them.

Games are sometimes used as tests of merit, and this is what I accepted my role as. I was the gamekeeper, I was the tester, and I was the supreme judge of the created world. I planted the seeds of war, hate, fear, and the lust for power. It was I who cursed the people of the desert, who sent the demons after the triforce, and who allowed the difference between light and dark to pollute the freewill of creation.

But my siblings did not admire my efforts to show our mothers' that their creations had earned the right to exist. They wrongly believed that creation should be loved unconditionally, and that my approach introduced corruption where there was none before. Maybe so, but simply allowing them to bask in endless pleasure is not pleasure at all. The problem that mortals face is that they constantly seek stronger pleasure when the current does not fare well for them. Therefore I corrupted them, and took away their endless pleasure. I showed them what war, death, and pain did to their weak and brittle souls.

My siblings saw my actions and decided that intervention was necessary. They cast me out from the seat of power, stripped me of my god-like powers and imprisoned me on the highest mountain which was sculpted by my mother. I was told that my place as a judge of merit was no more. My seat would stay empty, and I would stay entombed in the mortal shell of a beast where I stood on this mountain. My brother and sister continued to visit me, to show me that they still loved me unconditionally. Just like one of their creations.

They didn't understand the seriousness their actions, unchecked my progeny ran wild. They hungered for power and destruction. Without guidance the spread of chaos would continue without an end, and creation would be destroyed. I saw this soon after my imprisonment, that creation was slowly turning into a wasteland. My children led by the demon king waged war against the races of the land led by my siblings. Eventually the war ceased and my creations were driven into the darkness.

The visits from my brother and sister ceased soon after the defeat of my progeny. I believed that they saw me as a destroyer, one who tried to undo the creation. These perceptions stayed with me, and they bred darkness over the eons that followed. I was bound, imprisoned, and lonely. A beast, that over time people came to spread legends about. Over time, I heard the stories that spread about a beast trapped on the peak of a mountain, mostly from adventurers who came to take the last connection I had to my siblings, they believed that my armor granted the wishes of those that would take it from me, a fallacy in all regards, but it made for some short lasted relationship before I killed those who came to me.

I devoured those that came to slay the beast. They came by the thousands eagerly awaiting certain doom. Sometimes I prolonged their suffering if I was merciful, they wanted an adventure and I gave it to them. Then one day it stopped. Nobody came to visit me anymore.

Hatred boiled in my heart. My siblings abandoned me. I was alone. Without a friend. Alone. Without love. My mothers abandoned me, to be all alone. By myself.

Even my children abandoned me, they pursued a golden power. A power that was rightfully mine. Power that I given to protect. Power that I could now use to cleanse the world of the people who didn't deserve to take part in it. From my mountain top I could command my children to take the power for me! But I have no children anymore, they abandoned me. Just like my brother, sister, and mothers did long ago.

But there was a man who came to me once, and he gave me his hand in friendship. He played music for me, and I danced until the body that I was imprisoned in expired. He lied to me though, while I slept he robbed me of my armor, carved it into a mask, and took its power for himself. The same armor which my absent mother made for me. But I stayed with my armor, it would be mine forever.

That man played a devilish game with me, and it judged me harshly. But the game placed me in another seat of power, I got to play as many games as I wanted. Over time I moved from place to place, making devilish games that forced loneliness on those who wanted to play with me.

I was never alone, the world became my friend.


End file.
